


I knew who I was this morning, but I've changed a few times since then

by emilson



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilson/pseuds/emilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange gift for <a href="http://singallyouwant.tumblr.com/">singallyouwant</a></p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>Summary:  <br/>When Kira follows a white rabbit named Greenburg, she accidentally falls into Wonderland. Armed only with her sword, Kira has to face the weird and outlandish terrain and characters of Wonderland, while trying to find a way back home.  Lucky for her, she just happens to bump into the Knight of Hearts, one of the few helpful people in the whole place, and he just happens to be a little cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/gifts).



> Scott and Kira, on their way to the Mad Hatter's party, decide to take a rest and end up canoodling among some mushrooms.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Canoodling" turned into "'keep your gloves on' bouncy mushroom sex," and this is the morning after.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
